Where do the whiskers come from?
by eliescool
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are on a quest. A quest to find out where Naruto's whiskers came from. Are they battle scars from Naruto's time being tortured in the hidden Fox village, or are they there because he played too many pranks? Just a stupid one-shot of team 7 doing stupid stuff.


**I don't own Naruto and I don't make any money doing this...**

* * *

'Naruto, today you will train with me. Sasuke and Sakura you two will train together this time.' Kakashi tells his students. He does these kinds of training pretty often. One student will train with him and the other two will train together. This way they will get closer and he can give each some personal tips. It is Naruto's turn today leaving Sasuke and Sakura to do something else.

Both Sasuke and Sakura went to another training ground because that's what they always do. They are going to practise shuriken throwing, as they haven't done that since the academy.

'Sasuke-kun, what do you think Kakashi will teach Naruto?' Sakura makes her first attempt of getting Sasuke to talk. Most attempts failed but every now and then she would get him to talk to her.

'Probably some basic stuff as Naruto is a failure at that.' Sasuke responds after grunting. He knows what Sakura is trying.

'Yeah, Naruto is so stupid, in both abilities and looks. I mean that orange and those whiskers… wait a second.' Sakura stopped talking. Sasuke wonders what she is thinking about.

'What is it?' He responds, the question doesn't even sound like a question more like a demand. Sakura was right though, Naruto looks stupid and those whiskers only added to that. Wait whiskers?

'The whiskers! Do you know why Naruto has them?' they ask each other simultaneously. When they realise what they did they both get a blush on their face. That's embarrassing/amazing goes through their minds.

'Maybe Kakashi-sensei knows. We could ask him.' Sakura suggests. Asking Naruto was out of the question, as asking Naruto is the same as asking Kakashi what is underneath his mask, plan Z. Since there are 25 other letters in the alphabet they wouldn't do that until the very end.

'But Kakashi is training him right now and we shouldn't disturb them.' Sasuke says. 'We could ask the people working in his favourite ramen stand?' He then suggests.

'Yeah let's do that.' She agrees with Sasuke, of course.

They both make their way to the stand and ask the father and daughter if they know.

'Sorry but Naruto only comes here to eat,' the girl looks down, 'he doesn't like to bring up personal things all that much,'

'But please tell him to come eat here tonight. It's on the house.' These people seem to really like Naruto. They would only give people they like free food after all.

'Why?' Sakura asks.

'He doesn't have any family and when he's eating here that cute foxy grin of his appears,' the man smiles at the memories, 'That always makes my day.' After talking to these people for a little longer Sasuke and Sakura leave for their next destination.

'Sasuke-kun, did you think of the possibility that Naruto could draw them on every morning. I have no idea why you would want to do that, but Naruto isn't normal right?' Sasuke thought for a moment and then replies:

'I have seen him wiping his face many times and they didn't come off. So, I don't think so.' Even waterproof make up would smudge after being wiped continuously.

'Then what else could it be?' Sakura's voice is a little higher than normal. She's getting annoyed.

'We could ask that brat he likes to hang out with?' Sasuke suggests.

'Ah Konohamaru?' Ever since the teams were assigned Naruto had hung out with the Third's grandson. At first, they thought it was a little odd but now they are used to it.

After a little searching they found the boy. He had of course gone to the academy. Luckily, the academy ended a few minutes ago, and he is talking to his friends in the playground. Sakura walks up to the boy.

'Hey Konohamaru, could we ask you a question?' she says a little too sweetly. This took Konohamaru of guard. Why would Naruto's crush want to ask him a question?

'Well of course,' he looked at the two genin, 'but only if this hasn't got to do with grandpa.' As the grandson of such a famous figure in the village many people want to use him to gain favours from the Hokage. Konohamaru despises these people.

'Oh no nothing like that…' she waves her hands in front of her, 'we were just wondering if you know where Naruto got those whiskers from?' Judging from the expression on Konohamaru's face he wasn't expecting this question.

'What? Yes, I do,' this makes the genin pay extra attention to what he is saying. 'Aren't they like super cool battle scars he got after being tortured by the hidden Fox village.' Sakura and Sasuke sweatdrop.

'What has Naruto been telling these kids?' Sakura whispers to Sasuke soft enough for the other boy not to hear.

'I don't want to know,' he replies also whispering. He is sure that whatever Naruto is telling these kids isn't normal. Does the hidden Fox village even exist?

'Well thank you for the information but we have to go now,' Sakura says as she grabs Sasuke's hand and drags him away. When they are a safe distance from the kids she says: 'Sasuke, that was obviously not true. Any ideas on who to ask next?'

'Maybe Iruka-sensei, he is pretty close to Naruto after all.' Sakura knows this. Everyone in the academy knows that Iruka and Naruto have some special bond.

'Ah of course! You're amazing Sasuke-kun,' she says hoping to get some bonus points in her friendship with Sasuke.

'Of course,' he replies while flipping his non-existent long hair.

'Sheesh arrogant much,' she whispers. During her time on team 7 she has realised that Sasuke isn't all he seems. He is arrogant and doesn't like distractions but that doesn't stop her from trying to get his affections. She wonders if it is still the romantic kind she wants but that doesn't matter now.

Then they go inside the academy and request a meeting with Iruka. They had to wait a few minutes because Iruka had to grade papers but eventually they got their meeting.

'So, why have you two decided to meet me after so long?' Iruka asks his former students. He cares about all his students and likes to receive updates on their progress.

'We have a question Sensei?' So, it's not like they want to reconnect with their former teacher.

'Can't your Jonin-sensei answer those for you?' he asks the two genin. On a team a Jonin is supposed to provide the genin with answers to their questions. It doesn't make sense that they would seek him out to ask a question.

'No!' Sakura screams.

'We want to know where Naruto's whiskers come from,' Sasuke says.

'That's… unexpected,' Iruka thinks a bit about what to answer, 'but sorry I'm not allowed to tell you, if I do I would be killed for treason.'

'What!' How could the secret behind a few whiskers cause someone to be killed? Is it really that big of a deal?

'But I can give you a hint,' he says. The genin lean in closer, 'Naruto was born on October 10th twelve years ago,'

'The day of the Kyuubi attack,' Sakura explains but Sasuke knows this already. What does this have to do with Naruto's whisker marks.

'But shouldn't you two continue your training, I'm sure your sensei is worried about you.' Apparently Iruka knows their training schedule. Sakura and Sasuke quickly prepare to leave.

'Thank you for your time Sensei,' Sakura says politely.

'Feel free to visit more often. I like to keep in contact with my students,' Iruka says while having a soft look on his face.

'We'll do Sensei,' Sakura smiles.

'Hn,' Sasuke said. Sakura looks at her teammate. Is he always that rude?

After walking through the streets for a little bit they stop at a food stand. They order some food and start to discuss their plan.

'Now who's next,' Sasuke demands. He wants the answer to the question.

'Maybe Hinata?' Sakura suggests. From the look Sasuke is giving her, she deduces that he doesn't know what she is talking about. 'She's always stalking Naruto, maybe she knows,'

'That's just freaky,' Sasuke shudders. Then he whispers very softly 'fangirls…'

'What was that?' Sakura asks the boy.

'Nothing,' Sasuke doesn't want to face Sakura's wrath. He has faced it once before and decided that that would be the last time. 'Let's find Hinata then.' And he walks of.

They first had to ask around a bit to find out what team 8's training ground is but once they found it they only had to ask Hinata to come with them for a few seconds.

'Hinata, this is very serious,' Sakura began. She doesn't want to deal with another Konohamaru response, 'Do you know where Naruto's whisker marks come from?'

'No, I-I'm sorry,' Hinata seems a bit shocked about the question but she answers without much hesitation, 'but I-I thought th-that it was some-thing like Kiba, but then with foxes,'

'Why foxes?' Sakura asks the girl. The foxes seem to appear a lot today. Could Naruto have some sort of connection with them.

'Na-Naruto always d-dresses in ora-orange, like a f-fox.' Hinata says while blushing. Sakura could only wonder what the other girl is thinking about. Well, as long as it's not Sasuke she would be fine with it.

'Thank you Hinata,' Sakura replies. They still don't have the answer they want but it they are only guessing with the people they are talking to.

'Don't stalk people, it makes you look freaky,' Sasuke says when he starts to walk away. Hinata flinches at that but doesn't respond.

'That's mean Sasuke!' Sakura says. She has to stand up for her friend.

'I know from experience,' Sasuke says to Sakura with a glare that says, 'You do it too,'

'Haha-ha…' Well this is awkward. She is sure that she hides well enough. Better practise hiding techniques next time. They continue walking for a little bit and after a long awkward pause they continue their conversation.

'But Sasuke we still don't know where the whiskers came from. I think we asked everyone,' Sakura tells her teammate. Sasuke takes on a thinking position.

'Not yet… there is still Kakashi-sensei, the Hokage, and Naruto himself,' he says after a short thinking pause.

'Ah yes, we can ask the Hokage,' Sakura says. Her smile is back on her face. They then walk to the hokage tower to request a meeting with the village leader.

After requesting a meeting with the Hokage they are immediately let in. Apparently the Hokage has enough of his paperwork and wants a break. This is very convenient for the two genin.

'Hokage-sama, can we ask you a question?' Sakura decides to speak first. While they have become quite acquainted to the old man it still was pretty intimidating to speak to such an important figure.

'You just did,' So the Hokage is in joke mood. Every now and then the Hokage would tell the worst dad jokes and they could only listen. They are pretty sure Kakashi has started wear earplugs when it happens.

'Ugh… anyway, do you know where Naruto's whiskers come from?' Sakura asks. Sasuke just stands by and watches. He doubts that they would get a serious response from the old man, but it is still a better idea than asking Naruto.

'Hmm, maybe it's because he likes to prank. Like a trickster spirit,' the old man says. He seems very proud of himself. His assistant just sweatdropped.

'It seems he's not answering seriously,' Sasuke whispers to Sakura.

'Well if it's like Iruka said it could be because of the secret,' she says back to him. He nods, they need to investigate this more thoroughly.

'Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama,' Sakura says while she bows politely.

'No problem, and please tell Naruto that he's allowed to visit whenever he wants,' he tells the genin. They know about his plan to use people to take breaks from his paperwork, but they doubt that his assistants would allow him to take as many breaks as he wants.

'Of course,' they bow again and Sasuke says: 'then we'll take our leave,' and they leave the room. When they left the tower, Sakura let out a scream of frustration. Sasuke only wonders why she hasn't done that sooner.

'We've been at this for 3 hours now and we still don't know where the whiskers come from,' she says to him when they had found a nice place to sit and talk over their plans.

'Hn,'

'And the people we ask are always like, maybe because he's like a fox,' she pauses, and she stood up and screams: 'Wait!'

'What is it?' Sasuke demands of her.

'Every single person we asked said something about foxes,' Sasuke has of course noticed that already and without a doubt Sakura has as well. Why would she need to bring this up?

'Foxy grin, hidden Fox village, Kyuubi attack, orange like a fox, and the trickster spirit,' he recounts.

'Could it be that it has something to do with the Kyuubi?' she asks Sasuke. He didn't think about that possibility. It would make sense that that would be a big secret. But then what could it be?

'Why would that be? It can just be like fox summons or something?' he suggests, and Sakura looks ready to bang her head against a wall.

'Have you ever seen Naruto hanging out with foxes?' she asks Sasuke a bit too forcefully.

'Right…' It was a stupid suggestion now that he thinks about it.

'Plus, he was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked,' she says as if it explains everything.

'Then what do you think it is? Is he the secret love child of the fourth Hokage and the Kyuubi?' Sasuke is also at the end of his patience. He has spent multiple hours trying to get an answer to an incredibly stupid question and they still don't have it.

'What?!' Sakura seems ready to scream at him. Though Sasuke has to admit that his suggestion is pretty strange. It is most likely not true.

'I mean he looks like the fourth,' he adds as if that would safe his suggestion. But now that he thinks about it. Naruto does look a lot like the fourth.

'That he does…' Sakura wonders for a bit, 'but that's probably not it,' How would someone get kids with a bijuu anyway. It seems pretty impossible.

'We could ask him? I think that's the only way we're going to get a serious answer,' Sasuke eventually suggests. He hoped it wouldn't come to this but now there aren't many options left.

'You might be right about that,' Sakura slumps down as well. While she usually is all ready to ask questions about things that bother her. Personal questions always make her too embarrassed to ask. She looks at Sasuke and wondered if it is the same for him. After all he has avoided that option as well.

'Let's go then,' Sasuke said as he walks of. Sakura could see that he is only putting on a strong front but that he actually is pretty insecure about many things as well. She then follows Sasuke to team 7's training ground.

When they return to their training ground they see Naruto and Kakashi sitting on the ground eating something that looks like fish but smells like oranges. Naruto looks in their direction and motions for them to come.

'Sakura, Sasuke-teme, come eat some. It's really good!' he yells at them with his mouth half full of the snack they are eating. When Sasuke and Sakura are close enough they gathered enough courage to ask the question they are dreading to ask.

'Uhm, Naruto we actually have a question for you,' Sakura says. She has a faint blush on her cheek. Kakashi was also looking at his students. He wonders what this is about.

'Uh okay, feel free to ask,' It seems that Naruto is not used to being asked questions.

'Where do those whisker marks on your face come from?' Sasuke blurts out. He says it a little faster than he usually would but beside that it is just normal stuck up Sasuke.

'I-I don't know,' Naruto seems very nervous at this question. He looks at his snack but doesn't take another bite. Kakashi looks at Naruto knowing what is bothering the boy.

'If you trust them you can tell them,' he tells Naruto who nods. Naruto turns back to Sasuke and Sakura.

'Okay, just promise you don't get angry or something,' he says softy but seriously. Sasuke and Sakura note that this is something very sensitive to the orange clad boy.

'I promise,' they both say. Again, they are shocked by how much they are in sync. Kakashi could only smile at the events.

'It's not like you're the love child of the fourth Hokage and the Kyuubi right?' Sasuke blurts out and by the blush on his cheeks you could see that he didn't want to say that.

'What?' Naruto says. He is confused. Where did that come from?

'Sasuke, I already told you that's not it,' Sakura gives the boy a soft punch on the head. Granted a soft push from Sakura is still strong enough to send civilians to the hospital.

'Yeah Sasuke, there is no way I the child of the fourth Hokage,' Naruto says. Kakashi only smiles at this. If only he knew… Naruto then adds, 'and the Kyuubi for that matter.'

'Then what is it?' Sasuke is really starting to push.

'The Kyuubi is sealed inside me,' Naruto lets out and the other genin just stare in shock. This isn't what they were expecting.

'Oh… what!' Sakura lets out.

'Nothing,' Naruto turns back to his snack. He feared this response. If his teammates couldn't accept him for this how could they work together as a team.

'No that's not nothing,' Sakura says as she slowly recollects herself. It all makes sense now. Why the other villagers seem to hate Naruto and why Naruto seemed so scared to share this information with them.

'Do you hate me now?' Naruto asks the other two in a low voice.

'Why should we?' Sasuke says. His brother killed his family. It makes more sense to hate someone that actually did something wrong than to hate someone for something that they aren't.

'Yeah, I mean you're annoying but you're not a bad person,' Sakura says. It is how she thinks about Naruto. He could be extremely annoying at times but at heart he is an angel.

'Thanks!' Naruto says while going in for the hug. Only while hugging he decides to ask: 'Group hug?'

'Sure?' 'Hn,' are the responses he gets and that only makes him smile more.

'Can I join too?' Kakashi decides to ask. He is their teacher. He belongs in group hugs too!

'Of course, Sensei,' Sakura says while holding out her hand for their teacher.

'So, can we go to Ichiraku now?' Naruto asks. Sakura and Sasuke stare at the boy. Didn't they just eat?

'Sure,' Kakashi says. A good team should eat together and do group hugs together.

* * *

 **Well that was something. I actually started this story back in September 2016. I read it over and made a few edits here and there and decided to post it. It is not the greatest thing I've ever written but I thought it is cute. This takes place in some sort of happy alternate universe where everyone is friends or something. Anyway have a great day.**


End file.
